Fuyu Ga Kureta Yokan (冬がくれた予感)
by shrimproll
Summary: Winter is just a reminder of the painful moment Taichi has ever felt. Knowing that he is now eighteen, he starts to follow the step that he had made once, that winter had promised once.


_Before I start everything, I would have to say a lot of sorry first. Before I decided to make this story, I made a little poll which story that I should make with the options **Taiora** and **Takari** on twitter. Although the participants weren't enough (considering my followers are less than 100) but the real result it is Takari. Sad to be said the Takari idea that I had right now is the cliché one and I do not think I could put it right now so that I decided to make the Taiora one. With this, I would say a lot of sorry! This is **Taiora** , although they do not end up in the I would make the Takari one someday. After all, I once made a Takari Christmas on my completed series Love Grows, so that is a deal._

 _ **Fuyu Ga Kureta Yokan 冬がくれた予感 (The Premonition Winter Gave Me)** is a song by **BiBi** , a sub-unit from **Love Live! School Idol Festival**. I'm not enjoying everything on it but I do really love some of their songs, and this song happens to be one of my favorite (BiBi is my favorite sub-unit too. Two of the best are there). It is a nice song and I'd like to recommend you to hear it. After all, it is a Christmas song. This is one of the songs that I fell in love as I heard it for the first time, that I found a good Taiora idea when I read the whole translation._

* * *

" _Promise me that we would be here once we reach eighteen, on Christmas."_

" _Yeah." she said. "I promise."_

He is wondering around the city, nowhere to go, not sure where he should stick on.

Taichi sighs as he slips his glove into his pocket. It's just another Christmas night that he spends wondering around the Odaiba City, the light around the city surrounds him. He sees around him, couples are there, either holding hands or hugging at each other. He smiles slightly.

The phone rings.

" _Oniichan?"_ it is Hikari. _"Where are you? Do you want to join me having dinner?"_

"Why?"

" _It is just… well… I don't want you to spend another Christmas night doing nothing."_ she says. _"So, how about it? Do you want to join?"_

"Ah, I thought you're getting nervous to have your Christmas date with Takeru so you asked me to join." Taichi answers casually, and although they're just phoning, he knows that his sister is blushing right now. "No, I'll pass. Have a nice date with him!"

He turns it off before his sister replies. Indeed he doesn't want to disturb his sister's Christmas date, as it is one of the moment that she's been waiting for and his presence will destroy everything, at least it is his thought. Although he knows that his sister seems to worry about him. Some of his friends have offered the similar things, but he refused to join. He better spends his Christmas night wondering around the Odaiba city.

" _Knife Of Day! Christmas Concert."_

He takes a piece of ticket out of his pocket. It is Yamato's ticket. He stares on it, before shaking his head. No. He isn't supposed to attend it. It would only remind him of that day. After all, his presence will take nothing among the presence audience. It is a famous band, after all. And it doesn't need him.

After all, he needs to do something. His eyes focus on the road as he starts walking.

* * *

" _What a cold night!" the twelve years old boy said. "I never know winter is this cold!"_

" _I told you that you should wear a thick jacket!" an auburn-haired girl said. "And you're just too stubborn to hear me!"_

 _Taichi laughed. "Sorry!" he winked. "Where's Yamato? He is supposed to be here right now!"_

" _Don't you remember that he once told that he couldn't join? Takeru-kun and his mother are coming to the city."_

" _So that it is just the two of us?"_

" _Yes."_

 _It was just another hanging out that the three of them had been planning. Christmas hanging out was a good idea for a twelve years old kids. At least, he had a good reason to avoid a Christmas dinner with his family, or another utter failure that his mother would make. Yamato was supposed to join, and due to his mother's visit, he can't join the first hanging out among the trio._

" _So," Taichi said. "What should we do right now? Yamato had ruined our plans."_

" _Who knows?" Sora said as she shrugged. "But Odaiba looks beautiful! See?"_

 _Indeed Sora was right. Odaiba really looked beautiful, as beautiful as the Rainbow Bridge that they've been nearby right now._

 _No! It wasn't about it! Two best friend with different gender who walked on the city together! Could it be said as a 'date'?_

 _It was Taichi's thought._

 _Silence collapsed. No one dared to say anything._

' _Never mind. She would never think this as a date. After all, we are just friends. That's all!' he thought once more._

" _What are you… thinking about, Taichi?" Sora asked. "Are you… feeling uncomfortable!"_

" _What? Of course not!" Taichi quickly replied. "I was wondering what is Yamato doing right now. Maybe a Christmas dinner with his mother?"_

 _Sora laughed. "They must be!"_

 _The teenagers laughed as Taichi tried to forget about it. They've been friends quite long to know each other really well and shared a lot of thoughts and matters together, such as her problem with her mother, or about her father's whereabouts. He can understand her as much as she understood him._

 _What he didn't understand was just something weird_ _came along_ _every time he heard her laughter._ _It had happened since they journey in Digital World, and those strange feelings had developed deeper than he had ever known._ _Every time he called her, every time he heard her voice as she scolded him fighting with Yamato. Her mother wisdom was her special charm, her eyes were shining every time they met his brown one. He wondered, what was it?_ _Why he felt like that way?_

" _So that, Hikari-chan helped your mother a lot?" Sora asked._

" _Yeah," Taichi said. "I just hope she wouldn't inherit her skills."_

" _Don't say like that!" Sora laughed as she poked his shoulder. "After all, you ate her food after we came back from Digital World, remember?" (*)_

 _Taichi grumbled. "Yeah,"_

 _Silence collapsed once more. They just stared at the light of Odaiba city, and didn't dare to say a word. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, and..._

" _I can't hold it anymore!" she declared. "Taichi, isn't it weird? We've passed several minutes doing nothing! Is there something wrong?!"_

 _Taichi met her grumpy eyes, as he saw the disappointment on it, yet hopes to know that everything was okay. Was there something wrong? He was unsure. He didn't feel the usual way he was with Sora, when he opened and wanted to start a conversation, the topic was out of his mind. When his eyes met hers, his heart beat faster. When he heard her calling him, he felt like he wanted to jump upon the sky as high as he could._

" _Taichi!"_

 _He blinked. "I – I'm sorry!"_

" _Is there something... wrong?"_

 _He scratched his brown hair. "I don't know,"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I don't know –" he repeated. "I just... well... there's something wrong but... I can't describe it,"_

" _You can tell me everything," Sora suggested. "After all, that's friends for, right?"_

 _He felt like Sora was mature, really mature on her age, probably the most mature compared with the outspoken Mimi. She can notice if there were something wrong with him, even if he didn't tell her if there were. She can also give some advice to her friends to solve their problems, and told them that everything would be okay, and be a 'mother' among thr Chosen Children group. He wondered, how could she become so mature?_

" _Sora," he said. "How could you be so mature?"_

" _Huh?" she said. "Why did you ask it?"_

 _Again, he scratched his hair. "Well – the way you say to me, to the others, really showed me,"_

 _She blinked, and rolled her eyes. "You know, some people have said it but to be honest, I've never thought that I'm mature."_

 _She smiled. "But sometimes, I imagine myself as 'mature' as you said. I can solve anything, I can suggest everyone with my wise statement and I can help everyone to chase away their problems. After all, being mature means that we would know every single things more than we had, right?"_

 _Her words played on his head. If he were older and more mature, maybe he could solve and know why he was like this way? The reason of why he felt like that, the reason of his strange acts against Sora, or why he felt like wanted to jump as high as he could._

 _Yes. He could solve it. But when will he be a 'mature' boy?_

 _His teacher once told that eighteen was special for boys, while sixteen was special for girls in some ways. Boys or girls could get married once they reached those ages. In Taichi's mind, married was something that only adult who were ready enough would have enough courage to do it. A man proposed a woman would have enough courage, while a woman needed enough thoughts to think that this man was good enough. That's called as 'mature' for him._

 _Now, he knew. Perhaps, when he got older, when he reached eighteen, he must have solved this problem so that he didn't need to question himself anymore._

" _Taichi!" Sora's voice woke him up. "You haven't answered my question yet!"_

 _He smiled as he was ready to answer it. He faced her, and their eyes met and focused on her orbs. "I don't know what's happening with me," he started. "But, your statement told me, once I get older, once I am mature enough, I would solve this problem,"_

 _His face came closer. Subconsciously his hands reached hers and he noticed the breath came out from her mouth. "So that, maybe I could tell you once I am older. Maybe... around eighteen?"_

" _Eighteen?" Sora asked. "Why do you think eighteen is mature?"_

" _No," he said. "I don't know when I will get mature. But, I do believe once I reach eighteen, I would have solved this already,"_

" _I promise to tell you in this place, on Christmas, when we are eighteen." He said._

" _Promise me that we would be here once we reach eighteen, on Christmas."_

" _Yeah." she_ _finally shrugged, not sure with her best friend's statement anymore, yet she was anxious about it._ _"I promise."_

" _I don't know when you'll solve this, Taichi." she said. "But, I'm sure you will be able to solve it before you reach eighteen."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Because you are more mature than you've ever thought!"_

 _Maybe he could figure it out when he reaches eighteen. After all, eighteen years old man is a mature man, isn't_ _it?_

* * *

He doesn't think so. It seems to be wrong. He knows that it seems wrong and a bit silly to re-think about it before.

When he smiles slightly, he notices that he is nearby the place where they are supposed to meet now. No. She won't remember it. It's just an old promise.

He approaches the footsteps, thinking that she would be there beside him when the footsteps disappear.

* * *

" _Is it for Yamato?"_

 _Shyly, she nodded. He stepped closer, seeing the eyes of the girl that he liked, the girl that he'd always desired. She looked nervous as if he would eat her or rip her into pieces, yet he can see her serious face that referred to her feelings to Yamato. Then, he forced himself to smile lightly, knowing that this would happen sooner or later._

" _Then, what are you waiting for? C'mon!" Taichi said as he pushed her closer._

" _But –"_

" _If you do not give it then we would eat it!" Agumon supported._

 _She looked startled at him, once more, before she smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll go for a while."_

 _When she stepped in, he smiled and gave her a tiny wave. "Good luck, Sora."_

 _One thing that he knew, he would have lost her and never had a chance to have her anymore. It's okay, at least she was happy._

* * *

Instead of the crowd of people, he also sees some happy couples at the corner where he stands alone, interlocking their hands and hugging each other. Then he stares at the crowd. No. She wouldn't be possibility in here.

He gives a wordless sigh as he stares at the light which shines Odaiba.

"Come here right now," he murmurs, knowing that his nonsense statement would effect nothing. At least, it is the one that he really wants to say right now.

"Taichi!"

He blinks. He turns his head to see the voice that came from. He sees the shadow that steps closer as it waves, a girl with an auburn hair, that he really knows belongs to whom. He looks surprised as the shadow has revealed as he is right. It couldn't be...

"Sora?!" Taichi practically says. "What are you doing here! You're supposed to be at Yamato's concert!"

"I should be the one who asked the question! Why do you look at me as if you're seeing a ghost?!" she answers different question. "We have a promise, remember?"

He looks surprised. There aren't a lot of people who would remember that silly, easily-to-forget promise that was made from two teenagers who knew nothing about what they talked, what they did. He once thought that Sora wouldn't take it seriously, to think that she would never appear right now.

"But –"

"If Takeru-kun could have escaped to have a date with Hikari-chan, then I could also do the same thing, right?" she cuts him off as she leans closer. "Besides, I've been wondering to know what you meant before,"

She steps closer. Now they are just inches away. "Now, tell me." she says. "tell me what was happening before. You must have solved it, right?"

"Errr..." he scratches his hair. "The city looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Taichi!" she yells. "Do not try to change the topic!"

Taichi gulps. He once thought that she wouldn't appear so that he would spend his Christmas Eve staring at the city. He never expects her presence, not that he _doesn't_ want her to appear. He _does_ want only he isn't prepared for this one.

"Taichi!"

He blinks once more. Winter is the reminder of the painful moment that he once felt. It is also the season when most of his friends try to convince him to have fun. He has always thanked them and refused, as it was what he did before. Thinking back about it only makes him headache, makes his chest hurt, makes him remember anything that he isn't supposed to remember on this wonderful night.

Thinking when the one he fell in love with ends up with someone else, was just leaving a wound on his heart.

"I was wrong," Taichi says after a long silent. "I wasn't find it when I was eighteen,"

He seems to be wrong. He once thought that he would find it out when he reaches eighteen.

"Because I had found it before I reached it."

As they get along together, more and more, when he saw Sora's smile, her voice, her laughter, her silly or concerned voice as she called him, really made him believe that he had found out the answer even before he reached eighteen. His heart beat faster, his cheeks grew redder and he noticed it. Yes. The answer was, he was _falling_ in love with his best friend.

Only the problem was, he was failed to _voice_ his feelings to her. Until that painful day came, when they were in junior high school.

Of course he couldn't do anything. He couldn't just punch Yamato and tell him that he _shouldn't_ take Sora from him, that Sora supposed to be his, not Yamato's. It would only make their friendship torn apart and all he needed was to be her best friend and beside her, that's all. If Sora's happy with Yamato, then he should let it go, right? He _should_ be happy and support her too. That's what friends for, right?

He couldn't blame anyone except himself. He was just too late.

"So," Sora crosses her arms grumpily. "you should have told me!"

He laughs awkwardly. "Sorry!" he says. "But now, I would tell you the answer."

He knows that she looks anxious, excited, and perhaps, nervous. All of them blend to be one feelings that perhaps lead him to come right now. He takes a deep, deep breath.

"Because you are my best friend," he says. "You are my best friend, even when you got angry a lot with me due to my stupid habit, that we argued a lot, but you still came to me and gave me your biggest support."

He notices her blush on the cheeks. Subconsciously he lays his hand on her cheeks so that he could feel how warmth it is. For the first time, and for the last time.

"Even when _you're dating_ , you still want to be my best friend. You never forget me and that's all I need."

"Silly Taichi," Sora says as she laughs awkwardly. "I thought it's more important than it!"

Then she smiles. "You're also my best friend, Taichi," she says. "After all, you've always supported me whenever I had a problem, when I had a big fight with Yamato or the others, you were _always_ the one who stick on me."

If inexperienced, even while trembling in the cold, his cheeks and heartbeat grow hot. Then, he smiles and says, "Thank you, Sora."

When he notices what he's done, he quickly withdraws his hand and looks away. "Sorry," and he glances. "Don't tell Yamato about this, okay?"

Sora laughs. "Owe me a slice of cake,"

He smile grows as he winks. "Perhaps next time," he says.

"Why don't we have a walk for a while?" Sora asks. "It is Christmas and it would be bored if you spend it like this way."

He shakes his head, knowing that she should go somewhere. "Do you still want to attend Yamato's concert, right?" he glances at his wrist. "You still have enough time to go. I'm sure Yamato has disappointed with his brother and now you should be there to support him."

He notices her head plops down, before she comes ahead and she smiles. "Thank you, Taichi."

The one rushing in her direction surely has to be Yamato, not him. He smiles when she waves at him as she runs faster. He couldn't help smiling when she starts to disappear.

Actively, he should have said "I miss you." to Sora. He missed the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she showed her silly questions and concerned once.

What wonders him now, is that _what if_ he tells her that he actually fell in love with her? What would he react? Or… _what if_ he told her before that painful reminder? What would he be right now? Perhaps, they would be the happy couple that walking the street and interlock their fingers together, or having a Christmas dinner like his sister does right now.

He shrugs, knowing that it wouldn't happen.

And he knows that, this is the premonition that winter gave to him, that she would come to him, even though not as his belongs to. He once didn't want to come, and with those feelings that still strong enough, he had a premonition that she would come and it is not a mere premonition. With those feelings and memories that left, it tells him that he should solve this, not to be sad anymore, and voices everything that had been in his mind, to her. And it tells him that winter shouldn't be a bad reminder that he hates the most. The heartfelt one.

He stares at the sky. At least, this winter is one of the best winter he had since this several years. He feels a bit relieved now.

He hopes that he wouldn't repeat the same mistake after this, to the important one.

* * *

He reaches his mansion, as he thinks that Hikari might still on her Christmas date and his parents might be out on 'date' as well that tells him that the house is empty. Both will be homed very late and Taichi could vow to himself that he would punch the blond boy that happens to be with his sister right now if something happens.

His eyes now focus to the black-haired girl that has been wondering in front of the front door, hugging the purchase that she might buy on _Odaiba Ai-Mart_. She notices him, and smiles shyly before giving him a nod as well as he did. (**)

"Your face looks red," she gives him a comment. "Are you supposed to be outside for several hours?"

He nods, although he doesn't know this girl too well, but he knows that it was just a friendly thing to say. "Yeah," he says. "My families have their own business."

She reads his face, before he notices her blush spread her usual cheeks more, with the haze that surrounds her glasses. "I – I see," she says.

And she opens her mouth groggily. "Ma – Maybe this is weird but –" she tries to speak. "Would you mind… to have a hot chocolate with my families..? Isn't it bored to… spend Christmas Eve alone..?"

Taichi blinks. Indeed it is weird to hear that a girl that you have never known well come and ask you for a hot chocolate. But, he knows that she was just trying to tell him that spending Christmas Eve alone isn't as exciting as he once thought, that tell him that this girl was a bit worry too, although she would never know why if he never tells her. Or to tell him that winter isn't a bad season. Yes. To him, at least, the premonition is right. Winter isn't as bad as he thought once.

"Yes, maybe we could have some hot chocolates with your family."

He nods as the sliding door opens as they enter it.

* * *

 _I just can't believe that I was able to finish this! The hardest part is the Taiora's first moment while my favourite part is the Taiora's second moment. I know this is not important but I even installed **Microsoft Word** on my phone in order to be able to finish this one, since I do not have much time to deal with this._

 _Taiora is one of the ship that I **liked** in my childhood memories, that I still **like** up until now, that at least it is still a part of my childhood memories (the only one that I really **ship** up until now is Takari). But, it's easier to describe Takari compare to Taiora, perhaps because cute plot is one of my specialty? Lol I'm kidding._

 ** _Currently I've been reading a LOT of bash posts that bash each couples that I found it funny. So that I was trying my best not to bash both Taiora and Sorato in this story. Hopefully it works._**

 _I know the ending was a bit weird, at least for me. I found it not interesting if I only end it by Taichi seeing Sora went away so that I made like that way. I want a 'little bit happy' type of ending. I hope no one would get angry._

 _As always, I would have loved to hear your review and critics, especially about my grammars since I made this a bit rush. Hopefully you will appreciate my Christmas present for you! Until next time!_


End file.
